


The reverse robbery

by DestielSabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Stanford, friends - Freeform, robbery in reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSabriel/pseuds/DestielSabriel
Summary: Sam was beat after his lecture so he didn’t even notice the door was unlocked as he let himself into his apartment. However, tired as he was even he couldn’t miss the short blond guy who was standing in the middle of the room with a look of utter amazement and horror on his face. Just as he was about to demand to know what the guy was doing in his place and how he got in, he turned around and all blasé asked “This your place?  ‘Cause I broke in to rob you, but shit man, you ain’t got nothin’. Wait here, I’m’a be right back.”





	The reverse robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a facebook prompt, hope you enjoy. It’s a little rough and ready and not beta’d so please let me know any mistakes you see and i’ll correct them.

Sam looked around his apartment, his new home, and struggled to see it as anything more than just another room. Another space to survive in, not a home to live in. Despite claiming to Dean and his dad that he was leaving them so that he could finally live a normal life he couldn’t help but think the motel rooms had never been as bad as this.  
Having left in a fit of temper, finally refusing to accept anymore of the bullshit that was the life of a hunter, Sam had no possessions, no furniture. He used his mediocre student bursary to cover the rent of the one room apartment and had no more money to spare for anything beyond food for survival and the needed text books for his law course at Stanford. As such his furnishing consisted of a blanket on the floor to sleep on, a milk crate for a chair and a wire spool as a table. He had no TV, nothing in the fridge, no microwave, basically just bare walls and a roof to keep the weather off. Sighing one final time Sam focused himself on his goal of passing his law degree and getting a reputable job as a lawyer which would afford him better places to live in the future. With this in mind he walked out the door to catch the bus to his next lecture. 

Gabriel Novak carelessly let himself into the apartment half an hour later and found himself stood in a state of shock. Gabriel was a thief, he figured the rich types who could afford to go to Stanford could certainly afford to lose a few possessions, and if it took the rich snobs down a few pegs then all the better. He considered himself a modern day Robin Hood, he stole from the rich to feed the needy, namely himself! 

However, as poor and pathetic as he considered his own life to be he had never seen an apartment as bad as this one. The goddamned guy didn’t even have a bed for Christ’s sake! Gabriel was so numbed by the appalling nature of the guy’s home that he didn’t even notice the owner walking through the door. 

Sam was beat after his lecture so he didn’t even notice the door was unlocked as he let himself into his apartment. However, tired as he was even he couldn’t miss the short blond guy who was standing in the middle of the room with a look of utter amazement and horror on his face. Just as he was about to demand to know what the guy was doing in his place and how he got in, he turned around and all blasé asked “This your place? ‘Cause I broke in to rob you, but shit man, you ain’t got nothin’. Wait here, I’m’a be right back.” With that the would be robber turned and walked straight out the apartment. 

Sam didn’t know whether to be relieved he hadn’t been robbed or more depressed that he clearly had nothing worth robbing to the point that a criminal felt sorry for him. Just as he started to ponder the depressing nature of his life and home once more he was interrupted by the robber walking back in with a small tv and talking loudly into his phone. 

“Mikey, he listen. Need your help. I’m just round the corner, bring Ruby and Raff with you, oh and that desk we claimed yesterday.” Turning to Sam he acknowledged him with a nod as he set the TV unit on the floor. “I’ve got some chairs in the van and a study desk on the way. I think I can get you a bed as well but that might take me a couple of days.” 

Finally finding his voice Sam splitter out a growled “what the hell?” 

“Look mate, no one should live like this. I mean come on? You’re a Stanford student for fucks sake, how can you even study here?” 

“I manage just fine, thank you very much. Lived in worse places than this.” Sam replied indignantly before the formers statement fully sunk in. “And how do you know I go to Stanford?” 

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck showing nerves for the first time “look do you want the stuff or not?”

Sam considers looking at his apartment once more. It would be nice to sleep on a proper bed again and a desk would be real fucking useful too. He looked the shorter man up and down once before giving a quick nod. “I still want to know how you know I go to Stanford.” 

“What the hell you’re complicit now anyways I guess.” Gabriel muttered to himself before replying louder “I work as a janitor at the Uni. I clear out the admin office twice a week, and clear out snobby student apartments for the other three days.” 

Sam rolls his eyes at the lame joke. A big part of him wanted to tell the guy to do one and take his dodgy furniture with him but an even bigger part wanted to just roll over and accept any and all help given. At least it wasn’t Dean having to provide for him, it still counted as making it on his own right? 

“So you got anything to drink around here? I’m Gabriel by the way.” He said as he sauntered last Sam into the make shift kitchen. 

“Um just water from the tap.” Sam replied stiffly as his door slammed open as a burly guy and a goth looking girl with bold red hair walk in carrying a desk. 

“Watch it Mikey” the girl sniped “nearly took me chest off lugging this up the stairs”

“Sorry Luce, wouldn’t want to ruin that beautiful rack now would we.” The burly guy returned with a sneer. 

“You’d love to be on my rack” she retorted winking “and the names Ruby, remember!” 

Another tall and lanky guy walks in behind them carrying some chairs “no, your name is Luci you just thought it would be cool to have a codename. But it ain’t cool, it’s just stupid. Who names themselves after their hair colour for fucks sake.” 

“It’s not about being cool you baboons, it’s about anonymity. I’m surrounded by idiots” she laments to herself before very obviously looking Sam up and down. 

Gabriel quickly takes charge ordering the others around and in next to no time Sam’s apartment looks almost fully furnished and more like a home than any he’s had before. Gabriel quickly jots his number down for Sam before he leaves with the instruction to call him if he can think of anything else he needs. 

Over the next few years Sam and Gabriel become close friends. Gabe keeps Sam supplied with furniture and study equipment, even a few text books and Sam never asks Gabriel where the stuff comes from.


End file.
